


Korra's First Day

by Cassandra14



Series: Linzin Kids Au [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra14/pseuds/Cassandra14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Korra arrives in Republic City and meets the entire family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korra's First Day

 

Korra bounced on her toes as she watched Republic City grow on the horizon. It transformed from a hazy outline to sharp steel and glass of individual buildings. The docks bustled: fishermen throwing filled nets onto landings with _thunks_ , seabirds screeching overhead as they searched for food, dockworkers shouting and joking as they unloaded crates and tied up ships. An unfamiliar scent wafted over her, the tang of metal and people all living together.

"Amazing, isn't it?" remarked Kya joining Korra at the railing. She leaned on it. "Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation's capital are bigger, but nothing beats Republic City."

"How many people live here?" Korra asked.

"Upwards of 400,000 last I heard," replied Kya. "And it just keeps growing."

"Wow." For the first time, trepidation overcame Korra's excitement. The city seemed to extend on forever...and 400,000 people was several times the population of the entire Southern Pole. Many, many more times the number of people Korra had ever seen in her entire life.

Their ship eased into the harbor and to their assigned space. Kya and Korra returned to their cabin to meet Katara and to collect their valises. Kya and Katara went to wait on the deck while Korra detoured to the cargo hold to retrieve Naga. Meeting up with Kya and Katara, the three plus Naga debarked. Korra couldn't help but stare as she walked down the gangway and as they waited for their luggage to be offloaded. She fisted a hand in Naga's fur, the polar-bear dog's tail wagging furiously as she sniffed the strange air. They didn't wait long; the crew had been aware of Katara's presence and attended to them promptly.

"Gran-Gran! Aunt Kya!" A figure in pale yellow with an orange sash waved at them. Skirting around workers and passengers, the young woman approached.

"Sora!" exclaimed Kya. She rushed the last remaining few feet and embraced the newcomer. "It's so good to see you."

"It's wonderful to see you too," said Sora. Kya released her and Sora reached out to Katara who beamed and hugged her tightly. "Gran-Gran. I'm so happy you're here."

Korra took the opportunity to look at Sora. She'd met Sora before, but the memory had faded over the years. Now, Korra sighed with a touch of envy. Possessed of a fine bone structure with touches of softness to prevent severity, Sora carried her willowy, tall figure with a dancer's grace. Her father's lineage showed clear in her eyes - grey with flecks of blue - while her defined cheekbones were her mother's. Full rose-colored lips curved easily into serene smiles.

"Korra, welcome to Republic City," Sora said, with one of those smiles."

"Thanks. I'm really happy to be here," Korra replied.

"I do hope you'll be happy here," said Sora. Addressing all three of them, she continued, "Father apologizes for not being here to meet you. He's stuck in Council. And Mother sends her best."

"It's all right," Katara said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Is everyone else at school?"

"They are. Is this...Naga?" asked Sora.

"Yep," answered Korra. "Naga can you say hi to Sora?"

Sora extended a hand for Naga to examine. Naga yipped her approval.

Sora asked, "Is your luggage all here? I have the ferry waiting."

"We're ready to go," declared Kya, seizing the handle of the trolley with her and Katara's suitcases. Korra set her hands on the trolley containing her own, much larger and heavier, trunk. "Lead on."

In short order, they and Naga and their belongings were onboard the ferry. It cast off. Korra kept her face towards the city until she felt the ferry slowing on approach to the island. Meanwhile, Katara, Kya, and Sora exchanged inquiries about the trip, the family, the South Pole, and the island.

Upon arrival, three acolytes took charge of the luggage. Sora said, "We're housing Naga with the sky bison if that's all right? Will she follow Acolyte Terza or do you need to take her there yourself?"

"No, she'll follow." Korra said firmly, "Naga, go with Acolyte Terza. I'll come check on you in a bit." With a little whine, the polar-bear dog obeyed.

Having heard and seen the bustle of the city, Air Temple Island felt quiet to Korra as the women ascended from the quay to the main Temple with three acolytes acting as porters. Here and there, Korra saw an acolyte pause and stare at the group. When one pointed at the group, Korra followed the line of his finger to Katara. The elderly woman walked slowly, lost in remembrances, and oblivious to the subtle stir she was creating.

Once inside the family quarters, a wing attached to the main Temple, Sora saw her grandmother and aunt to their customary guest quarters before leading Korra to her room.

"I hope you like it," said Sora as she slid open the door. "We've put you in my old room as you're not an acolyte."

"Ah thanks, but then where are you sleeping? I don't want to throw you out of your room," asked Korra.

"I moved to the dormitories last summer," Sora explained. "Please don't worry."

As the porter placed Korra's trunk inside, Sora gestured to other doors along the hall. "The bathroom is on your left. The twins' bedroom is on your right. Rohan's room is beyond theirs. My parents' bedroom is at the end."

She stepped inside the room, Korra following. The windows faced south-east which meant the morning sunshine illuminated the room. Fresh sheets and a blue coverlet clothed the bed. An open closet stood already to receive her clothes as did a dresser in pale wood. A small bookcase, desk, and chair in the same wood finished the furniture for the room. Saffron orchids in a vase on the dresser added a dash of color.

"It's really nice," said Korra. Experimentally, she sat and bounced on the bed.. When she stretched out on it, it yielded under her weight. "This bed is comfy."

"Good, I'm glad. You're free to add personal touches - a wall hanging or a plant, whatever you like. We want you to be comfortable here. If you need anything, please ask." Sora asked, "Would you rather unpack first or tour the island?"

"Tour. Definitely."

Sora showed Korra the common Temple areas, , the reflection garden, the library, and the various meditation spaces. They stopped by the bison stables, in truth shallow caves built into the island itself, and Korra discovered Naga had been given her own chamber with fresh water and bones to gnaw on.

Afterwards, they joined the acolytes for lunch which resulted in a continuous stream of acolytes wanting to say hello to Katara and, sometimes, to Kya. They ignored Korra as she was only introduced as an apprentice to Katara who wanted to experience city life and would be staying there as Master Tenzin's guest.

After lunch, Korra unpacked and explored the Temple on her own. She wandered through the groves of trees, passed herb and vegetable gardens, peered into empty rooms, and searched out hidden nooks before making a quick trip to the beach.

The sound of excited voices drew her to the front courtyard around three thirty. Coming into it, she found two bison and Tenzin's remaining three children greeting their grandmother and aunt.

"Korra! There you are!" cried Kya, beckoning her over. "You all remember Korra, right?"

"Sure we do," replied Rohan. He held out a hand for Korra to shake. "Glad to have you."

At sixteen, Rohan tended towards stocky rather than tall, broad rather than wiry. His features were strong and limbs muscular. Strictly speaking, he wasn't handsome. Yet, his grey eyes were bright with merriment; his square jawline and blunt nose couldn't negate the warmth of a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember who's who," admitted Korra as the twins came forward.

"That's alright," the one with green eyes assured her, "I'm Akira."

She offered Korra a manicured hand, a bright smile dimpling her cheeks. Her body showed her budding maturity, but her petite figure suggested she would take after Toph Beifong in matters of height. Her nose was quite cute, complemented by pink lips and vivid green eyes.

"I'm Tamami. Tam for short," said the second twin without moving to shake hands. Her clouded gaze centered on Korra's left ear as she spoke. Korra tried to ignore the prickle of awkwardness this produced.

Tam reminded Korra of a stork-gull: elongated, thin limbs with a lean body. Her head was level with Korra's chin, three inches taller than her twin already with evidently more to come. Sharp lines marked her facial features – crisp cheekbones, pointed chin, and straight nose.

All three wore a uniform, ankle-length navy skirt or trousers with a white shirt and navy blazer. Akira's blazer was trimmed in green cord; her siblings had yellow piping. Akira also had a multi-colored scarf draped around her neck.

_Slurp!_

With a yelp, Korra jumped as something large and wet swept up her back. She whirled about to find a sky bison less than a foot from her nose. His tongue darted out and licked her again.

"Dragon!" exclaimed Rohan. He rushed to the bison's head. "What have I told you about licking strangers?"

The bison puffed a protest. Korra smiled as she wiped her arms on her skirt.

"Sorry," Rohan said, "He's very friendly."

"His name is Dragon?" she asked.

"Yes."

"He wanted an impressive name that made his bison sound dangerous," added Akira.

"Thank you so much, dear sister," drawled Rohan. With a rueful grin, he explained,"I was eleven. Anyway, Korra meet Dragon, Dragon this is Korra. She's going to be staying with us for a while."

Korra patted the bison's head as he nuzzled at her. "Yeah...I can see he's dangerous."

Coming over, Kya said, "Bison take after their companions." She scratched behind Dragon's ear.

"You should meet Tam's too," suggested Akira. Korra followed her to the other bison who had remained on the periphery. Tam had retreated to her and was undoing the reins. "Her name is Xihe."

"She's a lot smaller than Dragon," Korra remarked as they drew near.

"Dragon is three years older," Tam informed her. Xihe deigned to sniff Korra's hands.

Tam tossed the reins into the saddle. She called, "Gran-Gran, Aunt Kya, I'm taking Xihe to the stable."

She hopped up on Xihe's back and took off.

"We're going too," announced Rohan, using a gust to boost himself on Dragon's neck. "See you in a bit."

As the four women walked inside, Korra asked Akira in an undertone, "Did I do something to make your sister not like me?"

"No, Tam is...she's kind of like my Mom, neither of them really like strangers. Believe me, she would have told you if you'd offended her," Akira reassured Korra.

"Oh, good. Where are we going?"

"The schoolroom."

Kya groaned; Katara smiled. Kya said, "Don't tell me you have homework. I wanted to do something fun."

"Mom and Dad insist we do our homework first," replied Akira. "It's not much and if we do it now, we'll have the whole weekend free to do whatever we want with you."

Kya sighed. "Your parents are killjoys sometimes."

"Kya, that's a little harsh. I'm sure Tenzin and Lin are being reasonable." chided Katara. She turned to Akira, "You don't mind if we join you three?"

"Of course not, Gran-Gran. I'm going to run and change out of uniform. I'll meet you there." Akira split off and hurried into the family wing.

"Come on, let's go see if we can find snacks for them," declared Katara, leading them towards the kitchen.

When they all reunited in the schoolroom, it defied Korra's expectations of a closed, stark room without warmth. Light and air filled this schoolroom, one wall comprised of large windows of which half were open. Two bookcases, one metal and one wood, held books on a wide variety of subjects; Korra saw history and geography alongside romance novels and joke books. Mismatched tables, desks, chairs, and a couch provided plenty of room to work however you wanted. There was even a corner with a plush rug and heaps of pillows.

"Snacks!" exclaimed Rohan when he saw the plates Kya and Katara carried. "Thank you, Gran-Gran, Aunt Kya."

He snatched a few of the sesame balls, biting into one with relish.

"Thanks, Gran-Gran, Kya," said Akira as she took two. Tam rewarded her aunt and grandmother with a smile for hers.

The three grandchildren had changed into casual clothing - Tam in Air Nomad style while both Akira and Rohan favored Earth. Rohan flopped down onto a couch, dug out a textbook from his satchel, and started to read. Akira took possession of a desk underneath the window.

Tam stayed in the center of room. A table, five feet by five feet, stood there with a unusually thick wooden top. Korra guessed it to be several inches deep. Six loops of metal in two rows dotted the tabletop. It wasn't until Tam grabbed two of them that Korra realized they were handles. Tam lifted - and a wooden panel came free. She repeated the process twice more, sliding the panels underneath the table.

Korra approached the table. "Why did you do that?"

"The panels keep anyone from messing it up."

It took Korra a moment to understand. The entire table was essentially a shallow sandbox and the panels protected whatever might be drawn on the sand from being disturbed.

"Akira, do you have the problems?" called Tam to her sister.

"I do." Akira got up, piece of paper in hand, and came over.

"Aunt Kya, would you mind?" asked Tam. Kya took the paper.

"Sure," answered Kya. Akira went back to her desk. Tam swept the sand smooth with a rectangular trowel and picked up a slender stick.

"I'm ready, Aunt."

Korra watched as Kya read each problem and Tam copied it into the sand along the very top of the table. When Kya finished, Tam mumbled her thanks and proceeded to copy the first problem into the center of the table. She solved it, wrote the answer under the appropriate problem at the top, and then erased the work to start on the next one. Tam kept her eyes closed, but they moved beneath her lids.

Katara seated herself beside Akira. The pair began to chatter as Akira worked.

"Here, let's go sit down," suggested Kya to Korra. They settled themselves amongst the heap of pillows. Kya wiggled, getting comfortable. She remarked, "I like these. Why didn't we have this when we were growing up?"

As Korra couldn't answer that question, she said, "I like this place better than the schoolroom in the compound. It always felt cramped."

"Hmm...what do you think of the island so far?"

"It's nice, I guess. Is it always this quiet?"

"Yeah. That's what you get living among Air Acolytes. But, at least here, you've got my nieces and nephew for company and I'm sure you'll be able to visit the city," replied Kya. Sora entered the room. Kya waved at her.

Coming over, Sora nudged a cushion free from the pile and knelt.

"I'm sorry for abandoning you," she offered to them. "I was wanted to lead meditation."

"There's no need to be sorry. We're not guests, after all," said Kya. "Are you taking on a lot of Temple responsibilities now?"

"Only a few. Mostly, I lead the afternoon meditations, and I've started helping out with the Temple accounts."

"Aren't those supposed to be Tenzin's responsibilities?" asked Kya.

"I like helping. Between his duties as Head of the Temple and City Councilman and the family, he's always busy. Since I finished school last year, I've been trying to assume more responsibilities around the Temple." She turned to Korra, "Now, since you've had a chance to unpack, is there anything you've noticed you need or want?"

"Maybe a bathrobe? I don't have one. And some shampoo, I guess I forgot mine?"

"Why don't we go shopping tomorrow if you don't mind making do tonight?" suggested Kya. "I've missed Republic City's shops."

"That's a good idea, Aunt. What do you think Korra?"

"I'd love to," declared Korra before she remembered something. Her face fell. "But I don't have any money."

"As my father is your teacher, it's his obligation to see you have what you need. It won't be an issue," Sora assured her. Raising her voice, she called, "Akira?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come shopping with Kya, Korra, and me tomorrow?"

Akira grinned. "Do you even have to ask?"

"A yes, in other words. Gran-Gran?"

"No, thank you, Sora," answered Katara. "I want to spend some time here."

"Tam? Rohan?"

"No," from Tam. Rohan glanced up from his textbook with a firm, "No, thank you."

At Korra's request, Kya told her stories about growing up on the island and her adventures in Republic City. Sora chimed in with her own tales.

Eventually, Rohan snapped his textbook shut. "Okay, I've had enough of this. I'm going to go start dinner."

He declined offers of help from Sora and his grandmother but asked Korra, "Want to come with me?"

"Sure," Korra decided.

In the kitchen, Rohan unwrapped three fish onto a board. "You know how to clean a fish?"

"I'm from the Southern Water Tribe," was her reply as she extended a hand for a knife. Rohan retrieved the appropriate one from a drawer and placed it in Korra's hand.

"I'll leave you to it," he said. "I'll get the rice going." He pulled a container to the forefront of the counter and grabbed a bowl from a lower cabinet.

As she slid the knife along the line of the fish's belly,Korra asked, "I thought Air acolytes don't eat meat, no animal flesh because they don't want to take a life, something like that?"

"They don't. But I'm not an acolyte yet and neither is my mother or Tam or Akira. So we have meat with our meals. Plus, with you and Aunt Kya and Gran-Gran here, fish seemed like a good choice," Rohan explained, collecting measuring cups.

"Do you always do the cooking?"

"No, my Dad does it some nights and at least once a week we eat with the rest of the Temple. Mom cooks every once in a while, but she has trouble getting home early enough to do it," Rohan answered. He measured the rice into the bowl and added cold water. "I like cooking. You start with all these different things and make something out of it. Plus, who doesn't like to eat?"

"I know I do. My mother makes these noodles with seaweed and seal meat, I eat it by the bowlful," said Korra. "I can smell it right now."

"See? That's why I like cooking." Rohan rinsed the rice and added more water, swirling the rice around as the water turned cloudy. Pouring the water out, he repeated the process until the water ran clear. Then he added water and set the rice aside. Korra finished with the first fish and moved on to the second.

"Where do you go to school?" asked Korra.

"The Colonial Institute - it's not nearly as stuffy as it sounds," replied Rohan as he combined rice vinegar, sugar, salt, and a spice Korra didn't recognize. "I've got two years left, this one and the next."

"Why there?"

"Mom went there. It's a really good school."

"What's it like?"

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean - I never been to a school. I've seen pictures but…"

"Yeesh, That's - " Rohan grimaced. "I like school. The classes can be a bit boring sometimes, but I've got a good group of friends and play on the soccer team. I like getting into the city too."

"What are the classes like? The teachers? The other kids?"

"We've got about twenty kids in each class, less if you're in the advanced section. The teachers mostly decent - not too strict but they don't let you mess around either. My mathematics teacher is hilarious; he tells jokes so bad you can't help but laugh. My history teacher, on the other hand, wouldn't know a joke if it danced in front of him naked but he remembers every little detail of everything he's ever read. My classmates are cool, well, except for the occasional jerk who thinks he owns the world and who never learned any manners."

Heating the mixture, Rohan let it cook until the sugar dissolved. Korra set aside the second fish and started the third.

"I guess you had private tutors or something?" Rohan posed to Korra. She nodded.

"The White Lotus brought them in. Only a couple stayed more than a year. Most of them couldn't stand the cold," replied Korra.

"Were there any other kids?"

"No. My cousins visited sometimes." She caught Rohan's pitying expression before he returned to stirring the pot. "It wasn't so bad. I was never alone. I always had masters and your grandmother."

"Sorry, but it sounds as if you've never had any friends."

Korra concentrated on her fish. She didn't want to say he was right.

Rohan removed his pot from the heat and turned to Korra. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay. I just...I'm just really glad to be out of that compound," she admitted softly.

"Well, you're here now and, once you master Airbending, you'll be a full Avatar and you never have to go back unless you want to," Rohan said.

"That's the idea," Korra proclaimed. She wanted to get the conversation off herself. "What about your dad? Where did he go to school?"

"He didn't. Neither did my aunt or uncle. They had tutors. When Sora was old enough, my parents decided we all should go to Colonial. According to Mom, all she had to do was remind Dad of how jealous he'd been of her getting to go to school and he agreed to Colonial."

"What about Tam? Being blind?" Korra realized how the question sounded. "Sorry, I'm not trying to be rude."

"It's okay. Tam manages; she has special helpers and has some one-on-one lessons, but she's adapted. My parents asked if she would rather be taught at home, but she refused." Rohan wiped his hands. "Rice needs to sit a bit longer before I cook it."

He opened the icebox and laid carrots, a bulbous cabbage, plump long beans, leeks, and a yellow-orange eggplant on the counter. "Vegetable time."

"I'm done with the fish," announced Korra.

"Why don't I make the marinade for the fish and you can start chopping?" asked Rohan.

"Sounds good to me," replied Korra. She accepted a fresh cutting board and knife, and reached for the eggplant. Rohan retrieved a small bowl for the marinade, then snagged soy sauce and spices from a cupboard.

Between the two of them, they had everything prepped to be cooked, except the rice which was happily steaming away, when Tenzin walked in.

"Hi, Dad," called out Rohan as he loaded used dishes into the sink.

"Hello, Rohan. Your Gran-Gran told me I could find you here," said Tenzin. He smiled at Korra. "Korra, welcome to my home. I do apologize for not being able to meet you at the docks. However, I trust my family has done what they could to make you feel welcome, even if that means conscripting you into cooking?"

He eyed Rohan who merely grinned and shrugged.

"They have. Sora showed me my room and gave me a tour of the Temple and it's been...good. I'm good. Glad to be here," answered Korra.

"Good. I look forward to having you here," said Tenzin. "Do you like your room? Do you have everything you need?"

"The room is great and Sora offered to take me shopping for a few things I forgot tomorrow. Kya's coming, so's Akira."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy that. Republic City has much to offer."

Rohan asked, "Do you know when Mom will be home?"

"I called before I left. She said half an hour more before she could leave. Do you need any help with dinner?"

"Nope. Korra and I have it handled, right?"

"Yep," agreed Korra as she nibbled on a carrot.

"Korra, after dinner, I think we should talk about your training," Tenzin said.

"Sure."

"'Cuse me, Dad," said Rohan, trying to get into a drawer behind Tenzin.

Tenzin moved aside, saying, "I'll just get out of your way now."

He left the kitchen to the two young people.

The rest of the family filtered into the dining room as Korra and Rohan cooked. They would poke their heads into the kitchen, or step inside to snag a bite, and then sit at the dining table. When Katara came in, Rohan had to reassure her twice that she didn't need to help, but could sit and enjoy her family's company. Often, one of siblings would call a question or comment to Rohan and he would shout back.

As the twins set the table and the food cooked, a new voice attracted Korra's attention. A "Hi, Mom," from Akira and "Lin!" from Kya clued her in to who it was.

"Mom's home," stated Rohan with a smile. He grabbed a towel, wiped his hands, and threw it to Korra. "Come meet her."

They walked into the dining room.

Beifong wore her plate armor as lightly as silk. Her grey hair was braided tightly, coiled, and pinned against the nape of her neck. Two scars slashed across the porcelain skin of her right jaw and cheek. Not even the pale jade of her eyes evoked softness, not with their keenness and not against the sharp lines of her face. Korra's immediate impression of Chief Beifong was of a person not to be crossed.

"Hello, Mom," said Rohan. Beifong strode over to them. "How was work?"

"Fine. How was school?"

"Fine," he replied with a hint of cheekiness. He gestured to Korra. "Mom, you remember Korra? Korra, my mother, Chief Lin Beifong."

"Yes, of course I remember Korra," answered Beifong. She fixed her gaze on Korra who straightened under it. From the unhurried, intense manner with which Beifong scrutinized her, Korra felt as if the woman was attempting to form a preliminary judgment about her. Korra struggled not to fidget, but couldn't help shifting her weight and rubbing her palms against her thighs.

The stare eased and Beifong added, "I'm glad you've arrived safely. Welcome to Republic City."

"Thank you," managed Korra.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to change. We'll have plenty of time to get acquainted later," Beifong declared. She made her way out of the room.

"Is she always like - like that?" Korra flailed her hand towards the door through which Beifong had exited.

"Mom?" checked Rohan.

"Yeah. She's...um... _intense_."

To her surprise, Rohan and Tam, who was nearby, laughed. When Korra glanced at Tam though, the twin said nothing.

"She _is_  intense," agreed Rohan. "She has to be. When she's in uniform, she's Chief Beifong. Out of it, and given some time to get to know you, she won't be nearly as intimidating."

"I'm not intimidated by her," protested Korra despite feelings to the contrary. Based on Rohan's skeptical look, he didn't buy it.

"Anyone with sense is intimidated by my Mother," proclaimed Tam. Apparently, neither did his youngest sister. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Rohan and Korra returned to the kitchen, soon joined by Sora. The three dished the food into serving plates and bowls, transferring them to the table. Akira darted in for glasses and then pitches of juice and water.

Now dressed in tunic and breeches, Beifong rejoined the family just as everything was ready. She accepted hugs from Kya and Katara, having to lean down to embrace the latter, before taking the empty spot beside her husband. Korra thought she appeared much more relaxed.

Throughout dinner, the family took care to involve Korra in their conversations. Sora asked her about her favorite subjects and books. Rohan wanted to know about her teachers and her family. Akira inquired about the South Pole in general and what kids her age did there. The adults traded news, often taken from their latest letters from Bumi or Princess Ursa.

When the plates had been cleared away, the group relocated to the living room. Drawing Korra aside, Tenzin said, "About your Airbending training?"

Korra sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"I understand you haven't been able to Airbend thus far?" Tenzin asked gently.

"No, I haven't, I don't know what's wrong, everything else came so easy," babbled Korra.

"It's quite all right, Korra. You're here to learn Airbending after all," he replied. "We'll start with the basics – which includes meditation. Which means I expect you to join in meditation twice a day," Tenzin explained. "Once in the early morning in a private session with me and my children, and then once more sometime during the day."

"How early?"

"5:15."

"5:15?" repeated Korra, dismayed.

"I know it's early, I'm sorry, but I believe it necessary. As for the second meditation, you can choose any other meditation session to attend throughout the day," continued Tenzin. "For your actual training, I'll work with you individually on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons. I'm in the city on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I tend to practice with my children after mediation or after school, and in the mornings on weekends; you should join us. Although Sora hasn't accepted her arrows, she has completed her training and I know she'll be pleased to work with you if you ask. You'll also be expected to practice the techniques and stances - without Airbending - on your own. Does this sound reasonable?"

Korra nodded. "Yes, but - do I really have to get up at 5:15?"

"Yes," confirmed Tenzin, "and meditation starts at 5:15 which does mean you will need to get up a little earlier."

Korra groaned.

"Starting tomorrow."

Korra groaned again. "Goody. I can't wait."

...

Following Rohan's lead, Korra climbed out the attic hatch and onto the roof of the family quarters. Sora, Tam, and Akira came after her.

"Wow...the view's amazing," she said.

"Yeah, it is," Rohan agreed.

"Mom and Dad, and Aunt Kya and Uncle Bumi, used to sit out here when they were kids," Akira told Korra. The five settled themselves on a ridge.

In front of them, the lights of Republic City glittered, the moon a silver crescent in the sky.

"How are you settling in?" asked Sora.

Korra shrugged. "Just fine, I guess."

"If you need anything, even if you just want to talk, let us know," Sora reminded her with a kind smile.

"I will, thanks." Korra pulled her one knee up and rested her chin on it. "So what do you guys do for fun - when you're not in school or training? I already know Rohan cooks and plays soccer but what about the rest of you?"

"I like to sketch, and make jewelry," volunteered Akira. Korra stared at her in surprise; she knew Akira to be the earthbender, and thus the Beifong legacy, of the four. Akira grinned, her green eyes merry. "What, did you expect me to wrestle or something?"

"Sort of," admitted Korra. "Can you Metalbend already?"

"Only a very little," replied Akira. "I work with traditional hand tools. There's a custom jewelry maker in Republic City who lets me watch him work sometimes, and he sells me flawed stones and bits of wire for almost nothing."

"Akira makes beautiful pieces out of them," added Sora.

Akira blushed. "They're nothing special. Not yet anyways...when I get a proper setup, not just a student kit, and proper materials...then, they'll be something worth looking at. Your turn, Tam." She nudged her twin.

"I train in a Kyoshi dojo," offered up Tam. Korra waited for her to continue, but Tam tilted her head back, focusing on the breezes, and said nothing more.

"That's...nice?" said Korra. "What about you, Sora?"

"Oh, I play the flute and I do handicrafts," replied Sora. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"I...I like pro-bending?" ventured Korra. "I've never seen a match, but I love reading about them." Her eyes found the golden roof of the arena, lit up by spotlights.

"Excellent," exclaimed Rohan. "You can come with us to the next match."

"Really? But I thought your dad didn't approve - he called it the 'twisted exploitation of the noble art of bending' when I mentioned it on his visit."

"Sounds like Dad," chorused Akira and Rohan.

"He may not be a fan, but Mom likes it," Rohan explained. "She takes Tam and I when she can."

Akira piped up, "Sora and I don't enjoy it so we usually stay home."

"And your dad will let me go?" asked Korra. The four nodded.

"As long as Mom doesn't mind, he can't very well forbid you if he doesn't forbid me or Tam," remarked Rohan.

"Will she mind?"

"I don't see any reason why," replied Sora.

Korra bit her lip for a second. "It's just your mother...she doesn't seem to...I don't know... like me. She's been watching me a lot."

Reaching over to touch Korra's hand, Sora said, "She doesn't know you yet. Mom takes a while to warm up to anyone. Give her a few days before you assume she doesn't like you."

"So, it's really not just me?"

"No," declared Akira, "and you're lucky. You've met her before, although it has been years, and you've got Gran-Gran's approval. Plus you're a kid. You should see how she treats new Councilmembers."

"Or reporters," Rohan drawled. The three younger siblings smirked.

"Which brings us to one reason why we invited you out here," said Sora. "We thought we'd let you in on a few house rules since you're going to be part of our family for the foreseeable future."

Korra perked up. "Okay, sounds good."

The siblings took turns with their advice.

Sora began, "The first is not to lie. If you do something wrong, but admit to it you'll be in much less trouble than if you lie about it."

Akira advised, "Don't try to play my parents against each other. It doesn't work. Trust me."

"If there's dessert or candy, and you want some, get to it before Dad does," added Rohan.

Tam divulged, "Mother and Akira aren't morning people."

"Until you find out otherwise, assume Tam can do anything you can do," said Sora with a nod at her sister.

"No pulling pranks on the acolytes," contributed Rohan.

"Pulling pranks? What's the story behind that?" interrupted Korra, an eager light in her eyes.

"We'll tell you later," promised Akira. "There's only two more on the list – one being that fighting is only allowed on the practice grounds and you're not allowed to use bending against anyone anywhere else. Unless it's an emergency."

Rohan finished off the list, "Just because Mother, Father, Aunt Kya, Uncle Bumi, Gran-Gran, Grandpa Aang, Grandma Toph, Great-Uncle Sokka, or Firelord Zuko did it, doesn't mean we can."

"Do you think you have them all?" asked Sora.

"I think I do," replied Korra. "Now tell me about those pranks."

As Rohan and Akira launched into "The Great Hexapox Escapade of 168," Korra thought to herself, " _I think I'm going to like it here_."


End file.
